


What the Hell!?

by ADecentArtist



Category: Helltaker (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Class 1-A Shenanigans (My Hero Academia), Crack, F/M, Fluff, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADecentArtist/pseuds/ADecentArtist
Summary: Everybody was done with M*neta's bullshit!He has actually done the most unthinkable thing that not even the author wants to say what happened!So now, everyone, including Aizawa, Midnight and Nezu, was at the common room looking at the midget currently tied to a chair, wondering what was the most suitable punishment.Then the unexpected happened.
Relationships: Lucifer (Helltaker)/Midoriya Izuku, Mineta Minoru/Pain and Suffering
Comments: 19
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hell, Sweet Hell: The Untouched](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24648088) by [Yesmar1020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesmar1020/pseuds/Yesmar1020). 



> What the everloving fuck did I just write

Everybody was done with M*neta's bullshit!

He has actually done the most unthinkable thing that not even the author wants to say what happened!

So now, everyone, including Aizawa, Midnight and Nezu, was at the common room looking at the midget currently tied to a chair, wondering what was the most suitable punishment.

Then the unexpected happened.

"I have an idea." They looked at who said it and were surprised to see Midoriya, the class cinnamon roll.

"And what pray tell is this idea?" Nezu asked, intrigued.

"It's pretty simple and will only take a few minutes to set up." He stated, a sadistic, unnerving grin comming to his face.

Midoriya then left for the elevator, leaving everyone both scared and confused.

Bakugou, however, seemed to be the most confused. He's known Midoriya the longest and has never seen him like this.

Midoriya returned a few minutes later wearing something completely different. He was wearing black leather shoes, dark gray slacks and a blood red button up shirt under a vest that matches his pants.

He was also carrying what looked like a container of gasoline.

"If you know anyone who wants the bitch to suffer from other classess, call them." He ordered.

Yaoyorozu then pulled out phone and texted the girls from class 2-B. "They said they'll be here in a few minutes."

"Good."

"What exactly are you going to do, Midoriya?" Midnight asked.

"I'm going to put this bastard where he belongs." He answered in a cheery tone.

With that done, he proceded outside to prepare the punishment.

They all followed him and saw him pouring the gasoline on the ground in a strange way. After he poured the gasoline, he pulled out a pair of white gloves with a pentagram sewn onto the palm and put them on.

As he finished, all the girls from 2-B along with Monoma arrived and were confused when they saw what was happening. They were aware that they were gonna do something horrible to M*neta but the text they recieved was vague.

"Ummm... What are you doing?" Kendo asked.

"Simple." Midoriya answered, raising his hand to be level with his head. "We're sending him to Hell." He snapped his fingers on his raised hand and the gasoline ignited magically, showing that it was a pentagram.

Both classess instantly lost their shit and Nezu started laughing meniacally.

"If that is what you are doing, then do what you must." Shiozaki said, shocking everyone

"Problem child, how do you know how to open a portal to Hell?" Aizawa asks tiredly.

"You don't want to know." He answered. He then closed his eyes and streched his hand out so his palm is facing the fire and started ominously chanting in a language that was thought to be lost in time. While chanting, he opened his eyes and they were glowing a ghostly white and they were pretty sure they saw smoke coming out of them.

As the ground within the circle caved in and showed the firey depths of Hell, M*neta attempted to scream but his mouth was taped shut by Sero.

Suddenly, a cloud of black smoke sped out and tackled Midoriya. Everyone took a battle stance until they heard... laughing!?

They then saw that Midoriya was hugging and twirling the cloud of smoke that then dissipated to reveal a girl who then kissed Midoriya lovingly and passionately.

Everyone was in shock as they watch one of the sweetest people in class kiss a fucking DEMON!

Except Midnight, who was muttured something about 'youth' and 'young love'.

They then parted lips after a few seconds and looked around to see everyone watching them in shock and Shiozaki on her knees praying to God.

Midoriya flushed in emberassment before smiling akwardly and speaking. "Uh... this is Lucifer Morningstar, the CEO of Hell." She then gave an awkward laugh and waved at them.

They now had a full view of Lucifer. She had long, white hair, a pair of long, white horns, red eyes, pale skin and a mole under her left eye. She was wearing similar clothes to Midoriya only instead of a vest, it was a jacket of the same color. She was also slightly shorter than Midoriya and had a tail that ended in a spearhead.

"We'll catch up later." Lucifer told him, to which he nodded.

"Alright. Where were we?... Oh yeah!" Izuku aproached M*neta and dragged his chair so it was an inch from the ledge with his back faving the portal. He ripped the tape off the Midget's mouth painfully. "Any last words? No? Good enough." Then he kicked the chair into the portal, sending M*neta down to the bad place, destined to suffer for all of eternity.

Everyone, forgeting what just happened, cheered that the bitch finally got what he deserved.

The portal began to close and everyone began to panic.

"Dude, aren't you gonna get trapped here if the portal closes!?" Kaminari asked.

"Nope! While I can't leave hell without a portal, I can go back in anytime!" Lucifer answered "Now!" She turned to Izuku. "You and I have a bit of catching up to do~" to which Izuku and a few others blushed to the Implication.

"OkayIllseeyouguyslaterdontbotherus!" He said, barely understandable before rushing Inside.

Trying to forget what just happened, Ashido and Hagakure had an Idea. "Hey guys! Let's throw a 'Good Riddance' party!" Ashido suggested, gaining cheers as a response.

Aizawa muttered something about 'not being paid enough for this' before going to his dorm to take a nap while Midnight joined the students to party.


	2. Epilogue

Nemuri grogily woke up to the smell and sound of something cooking. She looked around and saw that she was in 1-A's common room couch. She also saw a few of the girls asleep around her and remembered what happened last night.

Then she remembered what woke her up and decided to investigate. When she entered, she saw something that was... kind of adorable.

She saw Midoriya and Lucifer wairing matching clothes consisting of pretty much what they wore last night exept, instead of a vest or jacket, their button up shirts had their sleeves rolled up with a black apron that said **SATAN** in bold white.

They seemed to be having a light conversation if the chuckling was any indication. Nemuri watched them with a soft smile. The way they acted was that of a married couple, all lovey dovey and sweet. Which almost made Neuri forget that Lucifer isn't human. But she had to admit, courting the queen of hell was impressive.

"Why don't you wake up the others?" She heard Lucifer ask.

"Sure thing." Midoriya answered before kissing her on the forehead, causing her to blush and pout. Midoriya giggled at his girlfriend's cute antics before turning around to wake everyone up. He then noticed Nemuri watching them with a small smile.

"Oh! Good morning Ms. Midnight!" He greeted in a cheerful tone.

That brought Nemuri out of her daze and into the real world.

"Good morning Midoriya." She waved.

"We just made some pancakes for everyone. You can start eating if you want." He said before going into the common room to wake up everyone.

For the next hour, the girls and a few of the guys sat at the table and enjoyed some heavenly pancakes, though, Shiozaki did seem uncomfortable.

After they finished cooking, Midoriya and Lucifer sat down at the table, continuing their concersation.

"So, how's Cerby doing?" Midoriya asked.

"Y'know, rowdy and playful as always. But they are starting to miss you." She answered.

Hagakure, who was right next to them,perked up to that. "Whose Cerby?" She asked.

Before either Midoriya or Lucifer could answer, Shiozaki did. "Cerberous, I'm guessing, is the Three-headed dog that guards the gates of Hell."

"Not really. She's basically a Puppy that can talk. Only she's cuter than a one." Lucifer replied with a hint of smugness in her voice.

Ashido, hearing the word 'cute', immediately got interested. "Oh! Do you have any pictures?" She asked.

Midoriya pulled out his phone, looked for the picture, then gave it to Ashido, who was immediately confused, seeing three girls who all look identical. They had the same pale skin and white hair of Lucifer, but they had cute, dog ears and cute, dog tails instead of horns and spearhead tails. They also wore the same outfit as Midoriya yesterday only with black gloves instead of white.

They were also VERY adorable.

"Uhm... which one is Cerby?" She asked.

"All of them. They have three bodies but one soul." Lucifer answered with a smile.

Shiozaki raised an eyebrow at this. From what she learned, Cerberus had one body and three heads. "May I see that?" She asked.

Ashido hands her the phone, and after one look, Shiozaki almost dropped the phone. The triplets VERY were adorable. She scrolled through other pictures of Cerby and each one seems even cuter than the last, until she comes across a video. "A video?" She asked, to which Midoriya and Lucifer started choking.

"WAIT, DO-!" They tried to stop her but she already played.

Everyone around the table went behind Shiazaki to watch as the video played.

_"Hey Cerby."_

_"Yeah, Dad?"_

There was a long pause both in the video and in real life. Midoriya's face was as red as his shirt and lucifer's calming him down.

The camera pans toward Lucifer, whose face was of shock as well. The camera pans to a group of seven other demons and- "Is that an angel?!" Shiozaki asks in surprize.

That brought Midoriya out of his daze. He looked over to the video and smiled. "That's Azazel. She was doing research on demonology at the time but she visits sometimes."

They all decided to put a pin on that as they continued the video.

The camera pans back to Cerby, who gained a worried expression on her face. She turned to Lucifer with the same worried expression on her cute face.

_"Mom?"_

And then the video ends there.

They all looked over to Lucifer, whose face was flushed with emberassmant.

"She thinks of us as her parents! All right!" She yelled.

Fearing The Queen of Hell's wrath (A/N: Pun not intended), they all nodded and never brought the subject up again.

They all then spent the next few hours chatting idly as, one by one, the boys entered the common room.

Later on, Midoriya and Lucifer disapeared into his room, only to come back later, heading for the exit, wearing casual clothing.

Midoriya was wearing jeans, his red high-tops, a black shirt and a red hoodie over that while Lucifer wore red sneakers, jeans and red shirt with a demon silhouette of a demon on it.

Kaminari, noticing this, got curious. "Where are you two going?"

They looked over to him and Lucifer answered. "We're going on a date. It's been a whild so we thought it was a good Idea." She said with a smile.

"Well good luck then!" Kaminari cheers.

"We will!" Midoriya Answers before leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> This was mostly a practice for wriring fluffy romance scenes.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter/ADecentArtist)  
> [ Reddit](https://www.reddit.com/user/TheKidWhoLikesToFix/)  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/adecentartist14)  
> I'm also a part of [Epsi's Hoard](https://discord.gg/mkadhEGzy4)


End file.
